Detention With Snape
by xYouMakeMeWannaDiex
Summary: A continuation from 'Caught.' What will happen during Harry and Draco's detention with Snape?


**Detention With Snape**

Hey. :) This is a continuation from 'Caught' as it was suggested I should and I wanted to also. Hope you like it. :]

**Summary:** A continuation from 'Caught.' What will happen during Harry and Draco's detention with Snape?

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Drarry)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Ob-vious-ly. (as Snape said it in The Order Of The Phoenix :P)

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco returned back to their own dormitories after that recently humiliating scene. Both were still blushing madly and wished that what just happened with Snape didn't really happen. And on top of that, they have detention with him tomorrow night. Great. Just great.<p>

When Harry returned back inside, he was almost immediately met by Hermione who asked where he had been. He pointed behind him about to say something like "oh, I was just outside." But before he could even say anything, she said nevermind and told both him and Ron to go to bed. What was going on? And why was she acting like their mother?

Ron explained what happened to Harry but stopped once he took in Harry's appearance. His cheeks were a strong, bright, deep red crimson colour, his raven black hair was all messy and so were his clothes with his shirt untucked, his tie loose etc.

Ron's eyes widened, wondering what he had been up to. Then it hit him. He smirked.

Harry seemed to be confused by this. He looked behind him then back at Ron. "What?"

"You." He stated, still smirking. "What have you been up to tonight then, Harry? Looks like you got lucky."

Harry mentally cursed himself once he realised the state he was in. He and Draco were in such a rush getting dressed when caught by Snape that they didn't really bother to think about looking neat and tidy again.

But Harry knew that Draco would probably come up with a good excuse for it, like he got in a fight or something trying to impress his mates.

And Harry on the other hand, did not. He really didn't know what to say and just stuttered nervously. "O-oh! Well I-i uh..." His voice trailed off as he spoke, looking away from Ron and still blushing.

Ron stood and sat beside him on his bed before nudging him playfully. "Went off to snog some girl then, did ya?" He teased with a grin. "Come on then, who was she?"

Harry shrugged. "No-one."

"No-one?" Ron raised an eyebrow, showing a look that he was clearly unconvinced. "Of course it was someone, Harry! Please tell me!"

"No! It doesn't matter, alright?"

"Yes it does. Come on, I'm your best mate! Why can't you tell me?"

Then Harry went into deep thought. There were _many_ reasons why he couldn't tell Ron. He knew he would probably have to at some point, but not now. And let's just face it, he didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Look," Harry started as he finally turned to look at Ron again. "just leave it." He started firmly. And with that, he got up off his bed and walked away from him.

Ron was confused. "Okay?" He sighed. "Fine, Harry. Keep secrets from me."

Harry knew Ron was trying to make him feel guilty, but that wasn't going to work. No matter what. And that was the last of that conversation.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were waiting outside Snape's classroom for their detention and decided to get there ten minutes early as he said not to be late and they also wanted some time together to talk...and maybe do something else as well.<p>

"Nervous?" Draco asked knowingly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you?"

Draco nodded also. "Yep, I hope he doesn't speak to us about what happened last night."

"Me too. It was embarrassing enough for him to catch us let alone talk to us about it."

Draco stepped forward and took Harry's hands in his. Luckily no-one was around also. "Look, no matter what happens, I will always want to be with you Harry. I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore and neither should you. Yes, we'll keep it a secret still but if someone finds out then they find out. Simple enough." He shrugged, still holding Harry's hands.

Harry looked at Draco, amazed at how just didn't care and wanted to be with him so badly. Did he...love him? No, he couldn't. Why would he? "But...what about your father?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well," Draco sighed. "He would probably disown me, but he is probably the last person I'd want to know so let's hope Snape doesn't tell him."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He may be a git, but I'm sure he's not that bad to do that." "And Harry?"

"Yes?"

Draco took a deep breath before responding. "Um, I just wanted to let you know that, even if you don't feel the same way I'll understand but..."

"Yes, Draco?" Harry was dying to know what he was going to say and had a good idea of what it was already actually.

"I love you." Draco said softly with a small smile gracing his lips. "I love you, too." Harry replied, smiling back. "But maybe you picked the wrong time and place to tell me." He joked afterwards.

Draco grinned. "Yes, maybe."

Harry leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Draco's when he suddenly felt him kissing back not long after. They shared a lust-filled and passionate kiss. It lasted for what seemed like forever when they suddenly heard a voice saying, "ahem" which caused them to immediately break apart. And of course, it was none other than Professor Snape. How long did that kiss last? By the looks of it, too long. Longer than intended anyway.

Harry and Draco were blushing madly once again whereas Snape just stared at them, clearly amused by it this time.

"I suggest that you boys learn to control yourselves at inappropiate times like this unless you want **anyone** walking by to see you doing..._that_." Snape informed them as he took out his keys from his pocket and walked toward the door to unlock it.  
>He held the door open for them purposely as both walked in without saying a word but did look at Snape as they entered.<p>

The boys just stood there in the Potion Master's classroom, feeling uncomfortable and awkward especially with the silence.  
>Snape shut the door and locked it, then walked up to his desk and sat down with what appeared to be smirk on his face.<p>

"Take a seat then if you want." He offered.

Harry and Draco took a seat at the nearest desk in front and were next to each other but not looking at each other.  
>They sat in silence for a while before Snape's voice broke it.<p>

"So," He began and paused momentarily. "would either of you two care to explain the situation I witnessed last night?"

Harry and Draco didn't really know what to say so the question was left unanswered for a few minutes. Snape seemed to be alright with that though, and just sat back in his chair as he gave them time to respond.

"Isn't it obvious what's happening between us now?" Harry mumbled in reply, but Draco as well as Snape both did in fact hear it still.

"Yes, it is Potter." He stated. "But I would like to know when and why."

"It's _none_ of your business really, Severus." Draco muttered darkly, but then feeling a bit of regret afterwards wondering how Snape would act and respond to that.  
>Snape glared and got up from his desk before approaching the two boys. He placed his hands firmly against the desk and looked directly at Draco. "I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that it is."<p>

"How?" Draco questioned looking straight back at him.

"Because I caught you both, so therefore I have a right to know. Also I'm your teacher."

"So?" "Watch your attitude." He warned then took a glance at Harry and added on. "You too, Potter."  
>"You don't have to tell me, but I wouldn't tell anyone else if you didn't wish me too. And I just hope you realise the consequences if this got out, which it will have to eventually."<p>

They both nodded simultaneously.

"We know, sir. We've talked about it." Draco informed him. "But we still don't want to give up our relationship, no matter what."

"Okay," Snape said after a moment of silence. "There is nothing wrong with you being gay Draco, but _Potter_? Of all people? Couldn't it be someone else?"

"And what's wrong with him exactly?" Draco spat in annoyance and a bit of anger as he leaned back and folded his arms.

"You wouldn't have defended him before you two started these little love meetings, now would you?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, obviously. But that was then and this is now." He answered confidently.

Snape sighed. "Well then, none of this is my decision."

''It's none of your business either,' Harry thought to himself.

"And even though I wouldn't recommend this relationship to continue, it's your choice and I will still support you both through it but only mainly because you're my godson, Draco." Snape admitted. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry joined in the conversation.

Snape nodded. "Now you are both free to go." He pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it without using the keys this time.

They both smiled as they got up and walked towards the door. Draco in front and Harry following close behind.

"Oh, and Potter?"

Harry turned around as well as Draco did also. "Yes sir?" He wondered.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

"But sir-" He began to protest when he almost immediately got cut off.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter, have an enjoyable evening." Snape smiled slightly before closing the door in their faces and locking it afterwards.

Harry continued to look at the door with a look of pure disbelief and outrage on his face as Draco just laughed at him.

* * *

><p>:) The end. Please review. :]<p> 


End file.
